Greg Dewey
Greg Dewey was a major antagonist in the first season of the Netflix TV series The Society. He was an outcast who tried to fit in with the other teenagers, but shown to have a hatred against women and believed they owed him their affection. He was also responsible for murdering Cassandra Pressman, he viewed her as a problem and disliked her mayoral policies. He was the main antagonist of the first half of season 1. He was portrayed by Seth Meriwether. Biography Cassandra's Death After the prom ended, Cassandra stays behind to clean up the place, heading outside to take out the trash when encounters a dog, she pets the dog before it goes running off. When she stands up, someone approaches her: Greg Dewey, Cassandra becomes terrified, Greg cocks his gun and shoots her in the torso and dies from her wounds bleeding out. Arrest and Trial When Harry complains about Cassandra to her friends, Dewey confesses to him that he was the one who killed her. Harry, now wrought with guilt, Harry goes to Kelly and tells her about this, she replies “I am not taking on your emotional labor, Harry!”. After that, Harry goes to Gordie about Dewey's confession, leading the group to decided to check Dewey's house for a gun. At morning, the Guard goes to Dewey's house and arrest him into custody. After arresting him and found his gun, they had troubled to decide where to keep him, but Luke decides to put him in his father's wine cellar. Gordie takes Dewey's gun to find any evidence and was able to match the bullets in Cassandra to Dewey’s gun. Allie calls a meeting at the church and explains to everyone that Dewey is being held for killing Cassandra. There’s going to be a trial against him now, to determine if he’s guilty or not. Allie asked Helena to defend Dewey, while Gordie serves as the prosecutor. Allie proceeds over the trial, with a jury who’s going to decide if he’s guilty or not in the end. Dewey claims that the all the evidence was planted in his room, Helena questions if there's any possibility there could be another gun like Dewey's with an exact match bullets like his. Harry then takes a stand and tells everyone about Dewey's confession, so even though Helena is providing reasonable doubt, he’s later found guilty and the sentence is death. Later, after the trial, Dewey is allowed to say a few words to the church, he confess, revealing his true nature and says he did all this due to all the women rejected him and claims why he killed Cassandra because everyone hated her and her rules. He then tells everyone that Harry wished Cassandra was dead and Campbell helped him plan it. He along with Campbell are arrested and taking by the Guard into custody. Sentence to Death Allie now has a Dewey problem on her hands, as he’s still locked up in the wine cellar and is refusing to eat. The Guard suggests that they actually have to do something about Dewey, and suggest that they kill him. Allie freaks out over the prospects of this and this leads her to let Campbell go. Will then confronts Allie over the choices she has to make, and the two argue about it, with him telling her she needs to step up. As Dewey is still locked up in the wine cellar and refusing to eat, the Guard suggests that they do actually have to do something about it and decide to kill him. Allie is shocked about the situation, which this leads to letting Campbell go. Later on, Allie then decide to kill Dewey for his crime, taking him out into the forest and tie him up in a chair. Allie gives guns to the Guards, some with bullets and some without so no one will know which one of them were the one to actually kill him. But as they pulled their triggers, they all miss, while Dewey begs for his life. But eventually, Allie grabs a gun herself, she along Luke and Jason fire, killing Dewey for good. Following this, Harry apologize to Allie for happened for what role he had in Cassandra's death, Allie, through tears, yells at him to get out. Category:Misogynists Category:Outcast Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Insecure Category:Imprisoned Category:Incriminators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Criminals Category:Non-Action Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Tragic